super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie Garmadon
On-Screen Appearance Get Ready to Welcome your new Overlord! M. Garmadon rises from the Background in Big Shark Special Attacks Neutral B - Seven Deadly Butterflies Garmadon will pull out some butterflies. You can throw them really fast while counting to seven after pressing A or put them back by pressing B again. The butterflies can do damage or just fly around. The butterflies can be dodged easily. Side B - Weapon Assault Garmadon will run left or right while holding a ray gun in his top right hand and his swords on his second pair of hands. Press B to shoot or press A to swipe with the swords Up B - Master Wu's Cane Garmadon will get on Master Wu's cane and jump off from on top of it. The cane will be picked up and used as an item. Down B - Volcanic Launch Garmadon will press an "X" button and a random opponent will get launched with an explosion. The launch doesn't go to high, But it gives him/her a lot of damage. Garmadon can press the button 2 times per stock. Final Smash - Big Shark Garmadon will get on his Big Shark. His generals will now come out and attack the opponents. Garmadon can shoot lasers by pressing B. KOSFX KOSFX1: Ow! KOSFX2: (Grunts) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: (Holds up megaphone) What's my name!? Sd: (Mocks the opponent) Oh look at me, I'm (Opponent's name) and today I'm gonna lose! Dn: (Laughs evilly) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Congratulations, We finally conquered Lawl... Victory 2: I will rule over Lawl, FOREVER! (Evil laughs) Victory 3: (Presses an offscreen button and launches the loser away) Lose/Clap: (Angry) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Slashes three times with his sword *Dash Attack - Kick *Forward tilt - Swipes with his sword *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Sword swipe *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with his top arms *Pummel - Punches with his lower arms *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - Kicks the opponent's butt *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol A LEGO Brick Victory Music Garmadon's theme - The LEGO Ninjago Movie Kirby Hat Movie Garmadon's Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In Subspace Emissary He is the Big Bad of the Story who is responsible for the Creation of the Subspace Bomb and the New Subspace Missile (Which is Just a Lawn Dart with a Subspace Bomb Attached). Extra Crowd Cheer MOVIE! *clap* GARMADON! *clap* Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Lord Buisness's Colors ® *Jestro's Colors *AntiMatter's Colors *Vortech's Colors (B) *Morro's Colors (G) *Scorm's Colors *2011 Garmadon Trivia *He was going to be a Bonus Moveset, but he it going to be the next Character after Sunset Shimmer. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Suggested Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Japan Category:Celebrities Category:LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Unlockable Characters Category:LEGO Category:Alternate Versions Of Characters Category:Video Movesets